


The Death Knight Prince

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Series: The Death Knight Prince [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Family Reunions, Gen, Hurt, Past Character Death, Post-World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Reunions, Self-Hatred, Temporary Character Death, Timeline What Timeline, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: Anduin Wrynn fell in battle, protecting his comrades in the heat of battle until his last breath.But then the Lich King just had to raise him as one of his Death Knights, corrupting him to follow his command until the Ebon Knights escaped his rule.This is Anduin's return to Stormwind - and to his father.





	The Death Knight Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline? Shattered to pieces. Nonexistent at this point.
> 
> I'm gonna say Anduin is 16ish. How? Magic or smthn don't ask me. Maybe it's not Arthas but a new Lich King I dunno, don't ask me.

Anduin gently pulled back on the reins of his steed, slowing the undead mount to a stop upon the road, Anduin taking a moment to gaze upon the gates of Stormwind that loomed over him, casting an intimidating shadow upon him.

Anduin glanced down to his gloved hands, curling them into fists around the reins as his glowing eyes narrowed in anger and self-loathing.

The Light had abandoned him when he needed it most, letting him fall in battle only to be risen by the wretched Lich King, his free will twisted and taken from him as he was enslaved to the Lich Kings command as one of his countless Death Knights, forced to do his bidding until the Knights of the Ebon Blade had separated themselves from his rule.

Free from the restrictions of the Lich King, Anduin had ridden for Stormwind, his unliving mount needed no rest, allowing him to reach the capital of the Alliance swiftly.

To where his father currently resided.

Anduin had little knowledge of how much time had lasted between his fall and his rising as a Death Knight, but if pressured to guess, he would say that it had been around a year since the once-prince of Stormwind had seen his father.

Anduin decided that a Death Knight riding an unsettling undead steed would probably not be the best way to make his first impression upon his people.

Quickly swinging a leg over the saddle and gracefully dismounting the mount, Anduin quickly reached into the saddlebags, withdrawing the letter from Lord Fordring that Darion had given him, to give to Varian.

Anduin left his steed standing at the entrance of Stormwind and hesitantly took his first few steps, reentering what was once his home.

He was home agai-

"Monster!"

Anduin was jerked from his thoughts as a call carried through the air, his gaze being directed to a soldier, a woman who had a hand tightened around her sword, eyes narrowed with hatred. Hatred, which was directed at Anduin.

"Your kind killed my husband! You wretched beings have no reason to be allowed to exist!"

Anduin could only turn from the soldier and continue on his path, knowing that his words would likely only enrage the angered woman more.

As the Death Knight Prince made his way through the city, the reactions he saw along the way were no better than the first. He was spit at countless times, and he was convinced that at this point no amount of cleaning would rid his armor of the scent of spoiled fruit.

Children would scream and run at the sight of him, one child even bursting into hysterical tears when Anduin neared him.

Soldiers and citizens alike called for nooses, the executioners block, and everything in between when he passed. Anduin could only keep his gaze locked in front of him, not wanting to face the reality of what the Death Knights had done. _Of what he __had__ done._

He had killed. Families. Innocent workers. Desperate men and woman pleading for their lives.

He had struck down any and all that stood in the way of the Lich King, showing mercy to none.

Maybe the calls of _'Monster' _that were trailing him like a pack of hungry wolves through the streets of the city were right. That's what all of the Death Knights were, of course.

Twisted and wretched monsters that barely deserved the _right _to being put down like rabid dogs in the streets.

Upon reaching the keep, Anduin approached the guards standing on either side of the grand entrance - both who noticeably tensed and placed their hands on the hilts of their swords.

"I am here as a representative of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, here to formally and respectfully request a private audience with the King of the Alliance, Varian Wrynn.

"Why do you wish a private audience?" The left guard moved to block his path, his gaze cautious and determined as he stared down the intimidating Death Knight.

"I can only say that this matter is truly a high stake and very confidential matter that is extremely vital to not only the survival of his kingdom but the rest of the Alliance as well." Anduin held his head high, his helmet hiding a slight smile as he noticed the guards nodding at each other.

"Follow me, Death Knight." The right guard exchanged a glance with his colleague before leading Anduin into the keep.

It took a lot of conscious effort on Anduin's part to trail behind the leading guard, the path to the throne ingrained in his memory as he had walked it so many times in his life.

Once they reached the door to the throne room - which was currently emptied of nobles and citizens, the only occupants a handful of what looked like SI:7 guards and... King Varian himself, - the guard that had led Anduin there stepped to the side, motioning for Anduin to enter.

As Anduin strode across the room towards the throne, he only had eyes for his father.

Varian Wrynn sat straight-backed upon his throne, stormy eyes narrowed in contempt and thinly-veiled anger as Anduin approached.

_It was_ _ time._

Anduin went down to one knee, bowing his head respectfully before his king - and father. 

"My king."

"I was not aware that any of... your _kind _still thought of me as your king," Varian replied slowly, a gloved hand gesturing for the kneeling Death Knight to rise. "Because Stormwind certainly does not recognize you as one of her own. You are only standing before me at this moment and not as a puddle of blood upon my floors because of my... curiosity of your intentions."

Holding back the hurt that threatened to rise, Anduin took a deep breath, hands raising to his helmet.

"That is because I am no ordinary Stormwind soldier turned Death Knight." Anduin lifted the helmet from his head, letting his golden locks - which were whiter than they once were - spill onto his shoulders, as he hadn't kept it in a ponytail. "Father."

Varian's eyes widened, shock filling his gaze.

Anduin knew he looked different than how his father would remember him, but it was obvious the resemblance was enough.

Anduin's once peachy skin was now a sickly white with a tinge of blue. His eyes, once filled with curiosity and love, now were emotionless in their sockets, the blue glow emitting from them softly illuminating the skin around his eyes.

But he was still Anduin, the once Prince of Stormwind.

"Anduin..?" Varian's voice cracked, anguish clear in the broken tone as he rose from his throne, stepping down to stand across from his son. "What... what did they do to you?"

"The Lich King fancied having beings once filled with the Light under his tainted and corrupted hand." Anduin blinked, his glowing blue eyes disappearing behind his eyelids for a brief moment. "He picked me."

"I..." Varian tested a hand on Anduin's shoulder, before pulling his son close, Anduin stiffening for a moment before relaxing, leaning his head into his father's shoulder. "I've missed you. I've missed you so damn much, my son."

"And I, you... Father."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly can I write a follow up where Anduin can't use the Light anymore but now he can use shadow magic? Idk how that would work. Maybe something along the lines of the Lich Kings control tainting the Light within him and casting it into deep darkness. Idk.


End file.
